The present disclosure relates generally to the field of antennas. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to antenna feeds.
Contemporary military satellite communication (SATCOM) systems require cost-effective, light-weight, low-mass, multiband and polarization-agile antenna apertures. Specific SATCOM bands of current interest include C-band, X-band, Ku-band (10.7-12.7 GHz), K-band (20-22 and 29-31 GHz) and Q-band (43-45 GHz) for various military and commercial SATCOM systems. In addition, the ability to receive orthogonal polarized signals within the same band is a requirement for military SATCOM systems. An example of this is the requirement to simultaneously receive SCAMP MILSTAR (21-GHz right-hand circular polarization (RHCP)) and Global Broadcast System (GBS) video links (21-GHz left-hand circular polarization (LHCP)).
With a traditional waveguide feed (e.g., a metallic waveguide feed) of an antenna (e.g., a reflector antenna), the ability of the feed to have more than two bands is difficult. Multiband feeds can be mechanically large and therefore initiate excessive aperture blockage for many reflector applications. The feed assemblies are mechanically complex and difficult to manufacture, which adds to weight and cost. Such feeds are capable of circular polarization only and limited to two frequency bands.
Cluster feeds are commonly used on large satellite reflectors. They are mechanically complex and are not suitable for moderate and small-sized reflectors due to large aperture blockage.
A need exists for a low-cost, physically compact multiband reflector antenna feed for multiband polarization-agile communications-on-the-move and other microwave/millimeter wave multiband SATCOM systems.
Currently, multiple feed horns are required to operate a single reflector aperture in multiple SATCOM bands. Band changeover requires either a mechanical actuation (for fixed site installations) or an operator to remove and install a new feed horn for each band. A need exists for reducing the multiple feed horns into a single radiator in order to reduce cost and weight and improve system response time.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.